Lelouch vs Giovanni
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch accidentally transports himself into a crossover with Pokemon. He teams with Ash to bring down Giovanni.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga. Pokemon was created by Ken Sugimori and Satoshi Tajiri.

Lelouch Lamperouge started doing a tap dancing routine around Lloyd Asplund's laboratory. Lelouch smiled and asked, "Are my dance moves getting better?"

Lloyd answered, "They're becoming delightfully awful."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of awful dance moves."

Lloyd started messing around with one of his devices. He said, "Prince Schneizel asked me to make this silly thing, but he hasn't picked it up yet."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

Lloyd answered, "It's a transporting device. Schneizel wants to use it to transport himself across various parts of the world that he wants to get rid of."

Lelouch signaled to Lloyd to throw the device to him. Lelouch and Lloyd started playing catch with the transporting device. Lelouch had a mischievous smile on his face. He decided to use the device on himself. He got transported out of the lab.

Prince Schneizel came by and asked, "Where's the transporting device?"

Lloyd nervously laughed and said, "Lelouch visited the lab and used the transporter."

Schneizel angrily replied, "I won't be able to use the device, until Lelouch returns it to the lab."

Lloyd responded, "What an interesting problem to deal with."

Schneizel was usually calm, but Lelouch and Lloyd were starting to make his calm maturity fade away. He grabbed Lloyd and said, "You're no longer allowed to be one of employees." Lloyd whined while packing up his stuff.

Schneizel walked around the lab while saying, "I'm worried about what Lelouch will do. I don't know where he is or what his plan is. The world may be in danger."

Meanwhile, Lelouch got transported to Kanto. He looked around and said, "I should of used the transporter to send me to the place that I want to go instead of this place."

Jessie, James, and Meowth were on the phone with Giovanni. Giovanni grumpily said, "You fools haven't done anything productive in a long time."

Giovanni's immature trio of sidekicks were worried about what to do. They had tried so hard to catch Pokemon, but they were very untalented. Jessie said, "We've been trying to catch Pikachu, the ultimate Pokemon."

Giovanni replied, "I don't want that weakling. Find a more useful Pokemon or I'll find more useful sidekicks." He hung up the phone.

Jessie, James, and Meowth saw Lelouch and wanted to know if he was a Pokemon. Jessie looked at Lelouch and said, "He's easy on the eyes, but he doesn't seem like a Pokemon."

James nervously replied, "But he might be a Pokemon. We might get fired for passing by a Pokemon."

Meowth said, "Lets beat him up and find out what's going on."

Jessie, James, and Meowth ran up to Lelouch. Lelouch waved to them and said, "Greetings dudes. I don't know where I am."

James asked, "Who are you?"

Lelouch said, "Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the greatest people of all time."

Jessie replied, "We're going to find out who you really are by beating you up."

Lelouch proudly responded, "I'm the greatest fighter of all time so there's no attack moves that you could use to stop me." Jessie, James, and Meowth were kind of weak, but Lelouch was weaker. They punched Lelouch for twenty seconds before Lelouch passed out.

Jessie, James, and Meowth took Lelouch to Professor Oak's lab. Jessie walked up to the professor and said, "You need to do an experiment to find out if this hunk is a Pokemon."

Professor Oak looked at Lelouch carefully and said, "That's clearly a human. I'm not one to normally mock peoples' intelligence, but you guys are idiots."

Meowth pointed to Jessie and James and said, "I agree with the old man. You guys are so dumb."

Jessie angrily replied, "He was calling you dumb too."

Meowth stubbornly responded, "No, he wasn't. He said the people and I'm not a human."

Lelouch woke up and sad, "Greetings dudes."

Jessie angrily replied, "You're not a real Pokemon."

Lelouch sarcastically said, "What a tragedy."

James replied, "The boss is going to be ashamed of us." Lelouch smiled at the thought of them getting in trouble.

Jessie said, "We need to find a way to impress our boss."

Lelouch asked, "Who's your boss?"

Meowth answered, "Giovanni, the leader of the evil Team Rocket team."

Lelouch sternly replied, "Since I'm the best superhero ever, I'll have to bring down Giovanni. I don't have my superhero costume, but I'll still be able to bring justice to this crazy place."

Jessie, James, and Meowth went outside and called Giovanni. Giovanni angrily picked up the phone and asked, "What do you fools want?"

Jams nervously said, "Somebody is coming after you."

Giovanni sighed and asked, "Who is it?"

Meowth said, "Lulu."

Jessie and James both asked, "Lulu?"

Meowth said, "That bragger deserved a short nickname."

Giovanni asked, "Who's Lulu?"

Jessie said, "He's an attractive simpleton who thinks that he has what it takes to bring you down."

Giovanni had a confident smile on his face while saying, "Lulu's incredibly wrong about that." He did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum walked into Professor Oak's lab. Lelouch pointed to Ash and asked, "Who's this dork?"

Ash looked a little annoyed while saying, "You just me. You shouldn't be so judgmental."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of judgmental comments."

Ash asked, "What's going on?"

Professor Oak said, "This guy, named Lelouch Lamperouge, foolishly transported himself here. He wants to fight Giovanni."

Ash replied, "I'm going to take care of Giovanni."

Lelouch responded, "I'm super awesome and stuff."

Ash sighed and replied, "You can be my sidekick."

Lelouch had such a big ego that the thought of being a sidekick gave him goosebumps. He said, "Sidekick? You're like ten years old. I forget how old I am, but I suspect that I'm older than that." He looked at Professor Oak and asked, "How old do you think I am?"

Professor Oak answered, "You look like twenty when it comes to looks, but you act like you're five." Lelouch shook his fist at the professor.

Ash and Lelouch started walking to Giovanni's hideout. Lelouch looked at Ash and asked, "How come you don't have a car?"

Ash answered, "Because I'm not old enough."

Lelouch replied, "I'm temporarily banned from driving."

Ash asked, "How come?"

Lelouch answered, "I got sixty five parking tickets this year. I thought that wouldn't be much of a problem, because I had the parking tickets mailed to my best friend. However, he reported what I did to the driving community. It'll take a few months for me to get permission to drive again. I've been having my girlfriend drive me anywhere."

Ash raised his eyebrows and asked, "You have a girlfriend?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes. She's C. C., a witch who eats like ten pizzas per day. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ash replied, "Of course not."

Lelouch responded, "Fair enough. Nobody would want to date Pikachu's dorky owner."

Ash angrily replied, "That's not the reason. I'm just not old enough."

Lelouch whispered, "Whatever."

A few hours later Ash and Lelouch arrived at Giovanni's hideout. They walked into the battle room. Giovanni stepped out of the shadows and said, "Greetings Lulu. Who's the other guy?"

Ash stubbornly replied, "I've been your main rival for years."

Giovanni ignored Jessie, James, and Meowth so much that he didn't listen to what they had told him about Ash. He said, "You two seem like pipsqueaks."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of pipsqueaks."

Giovanni got out some Pokemon and said, "They'll defeat you."

Ash said, "Giovanni's unaware that I've gained the power to capture any Pokemon." He threw his Pokemon containers at the Pokemon which easily trapped them.

Giovanni had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Those were just a few starter Pokemon to butter up the beginning of the fight. The next Pokemon will have you lead this world."

Lelouch asked, "Where will we be transported?"

Giovanni asked, "Are you a complete fool?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of fools." Giovanni facepalmed.

Ash battled Giovanni's Pokemon while Lelouch said a bunch of dumb stuff and danced around. After the fight was over, Ash said, "I defeated your lousy Pokemon."

Giovanni clapped and said, "Well done. However, I hate losing so I must make a quick exit." He went onto his flying chair. He used the chair to fly out of the hideout while saying, "Team Rocket blasting off again."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I didn't do that good of a job, but I'm proud of you. It turns out you're not a dork. You're a true hero."

Ash replied, "Thank you." Lelouch and Ash shook hands.

Lelouch said, "I thought that I could be the hero of this place, but that's your job. Embrace it and keep being awesome."

Ash replied, "Thanks dude."

Lelouch used the transported to send himself back to his house. C. C. saw him and asked, "Where did you go?"

Lelouch answered, "I went somewhere special to try to be a hero, but it didn't work."

C. C. smiled and replied, "You're my hero."

Lelouch responded, "Maybe I'm a real hero."

C. C. said, "Well, you do fail at saving the world, but you never fail to make me happy.'

Lelouch replied, "Close enough."


End file.
